Made To Make It
by writinglife0
Summary: Ally Dawson is struggling to pursue her dream of becoming an actress and singer. Austin Moon is a superstar play boy who doesn't remember why he even started acting and singing. When she lands a role beside Austin, she begins to see that there is more to him. And that he may need her. Follows Ally as she tries to make it, and Austin as he tries to remember why he made it. Try it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I hope you enjoy. kind of a slow start because I have to set the story up, but don't worry, there is so much more to come. Leave a review and follow if your interested.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally, or any of the characters. I only own this story line. :)**

Ally POV:

My palms were sweaty, and I was going over the lines in my head for probably the millionth time. This was the biggest audition I have ever had, and I would not screw this up. All around me were other hopeful girls wanting the same role. I could almost feel my odds dropping as I looked around at my perfect competition. I looked down at my freshly painted red nails, and my black peplum dress, hoping that I looked the part. This was my third audition in two weeks. It was getting harder and harder to find roles, and my agency was constantly telling me how poorly i'm doing. You see, two years ago, when I decided I wanted to be an actress and singer, I thought it was going to be fun. Boy was I wrong. I did commercials, finally working my way up to shitty tv show pilots that never got picked up. Three months ago, I landed my first theatrical movie, which ended up being a flop. This is my last chance, my last shot at my dream. If I don't nail this audition and get this movie role, my dad will end my contract with my agency, and ship me back home to a living hell. This is it, I have to give this audition all I have got.

Austin POV:

It had been three hours so far. Three hours of listening girls go over the same lines, doing the same thing, with the same expressions. I tried to sympathize though. I had been nervous and scared at one time too. But that was all before I became THE Austin Moon. Marcus, our casting director, interrupted my thoughts with a question.

"Austin, what did you think of that girl?"

"She was good."

"That's what you've said about all of them. Honestly Austin, I know this can get tedious, but if you want to play the lead role in this movie, you need to be involved with choosing the girl you think would be the best fit as your girlfriend."

"Shit Marcus, I'm not good at this. You can choose anyone, honestly."

Marcus sighed and shook his head. I knew I was being difficult. I used to be a nothing. I used to be these girls, having to seek out parts. Now that I was famous, people just called my agency begging for me to sing or act in their movies. I shouldn't have to do this kind of shitty work. But I didn't want to sit here for another hour arguing.

"Fine. She was good at saying her lines, but her actions didn't match her words. She stumbled on the third line, but i'm sure with practice she can improve; and she's hot, so I don't mind kissing her. There. Are you happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic" he said, smiling and signaling for security to let in the next girl to be auditioned.

Ally POV:

I was motioned to enter the room. Even though I had done it before, I was still nervous. This was it. What if I messed up? What if they just dismiss me because I don't have the look that they want? Trying to be positive was not my thing. It used to be, but that was before I learned hard lessons. I stepped into the room, my heart beating hard, and looked around. I was in a white room, with a chair at the front, and chairs with people sitting on them at the back. Then my heartbeat increased. Sitting at the back, talking in a hushed tone to the man at his side, was Austin Moon. The Austin Moon. He was, of course, gorgeous, managing to look amazing in just jeans and a t-shirt.

"State your name." The man beside him had evidently noticed my presence.

"Ally Dawson. Auditioning for Maggie Diloway" I tried to say as confidently as possible, but even then my voice wavered a little at the end out of nerves.

"Ok Ally, starts with page 2 of lines, and we'll go from there. I will fill in the other lines. Feel free to use what you want to express the character."

I nodded, and then turned around prepping myself for the character I was supposed to play. A badass girl who didn't care about anything. Well that should be easy considering I care about everything!

I turned around.

Austin POV:

The girl, Ally, had turned back around. She looked pissed off, yet somehow she managed to still give off the feeling of complacency. She looked fierce, completely different from the sweet girl she looked like when she walked in.

She started with the first lines of page two.

"Who the hell do you think you are."

"Sorry, I was just trying to see if..."

She cut him off. "I don't give a rats ass if you were on fire, you don't touch me. Ever."

I looked at her intensely. She was embodying the character of Maggie, more so than any of the other girls so far.

Marcus continued with the line reading.

"It seems you think you are so much better than everybody else. As if your life is so much harder. Give me a break."

This was it. These were the emotional lines. This is where she is supposed to get emotional, but still stay... fierce.

She moved in close, close enough that I could smell her pretty floral scent. RIght now, it didn't match.

"I have been through hell and back. I have seen things that you can't even imagine." Her voice was getting higher and higher, tears glinting in her chocolate brown eyes. I was believing her. She was amazing. "You don't get to tell me that I think I am better than everybody else. You don't get to tell me anything. Now get your fucking hands off of me before I cut them off myself."

She had done it. She had nailed the emotional scene.

Ally POV:

I tried to remain composed. The man was just staring at me, he wasn't saying the next line. Austin Moon sat there looking at me as well. When I caught his eye he smirked, trying to make me mess up... I didn't do anything back even though I so wanted to. Don't ever break character, thats the first thing they teach you.

Every time I had to get teary eyed, I would think of the same thing. The same thing that tears me inside out, that kills me every time I think of it. But it also makes me want this so much more so I don't have to go back home to it.

He finally spoke.

Austin POV:

"Bravo." Marcus said, clapping his chubby hands together.

Ally finally broke her steely look, and softened at the sound of his clapping. She looked shyly at Marcus and thanked him and all the other producers inside the room. She looked at me last. She smiled back, probably to make up for the smile she didn't return earlier. The emotion she had showed reminded me of my first time at an audition. The raw emotion, the characters. The songs, the dancing. Although I would never admit it, it made me remember why I loved it all in the first place.

Ally POV:

I decided to drive home the long way. There was a lot on my mind. After complimenting me and doing some more lines, they agreed that I was most likely going to get a call back. Ok, so they said they would call me, but after the compliments they gave me, I would be really surprised to not get a call. The first person I called was my best friend Trish. She was excited for me, but mostly she just asked how I was, and how it felt to meet a superstar. I filled her in on everything, and promised to update her on everything as soon as I know about it, before I hung up.

Austin Moon. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was there, in the same room as me. My agency never told me that he was going to be there. Everyone knew about Austin Moon. He was gorgeous, and no girl ever tied him down. He was a bad boy and sweet boy combined, and he loved his fans the most. I wasn't delusional though. I didn't think now we were going to be some fairytale romance, and he would fall for the nobody girl, and I would fall for the bad boy. Therefore, I concluded to myself that I had a crush. I mean, I had a poster of him in my room. I had just met the boy I had been obsessing over for the longest time. And then it hit me.

If I got a callback, I might meet him again.

One week later:

I had gotten a call back. My agency had told me a day ago. OF course I called Trish first, then my dad. But he wasn't excited. He basically told me I was a looser, that I would never get the part, that pain and suffering was waiting for me when I got home.

I could smell the alcohol through the phone.

I didn't let him discourage me though. It only made me want the part even more. So when I was called in to that white room again for the second time, I new it was all or nothing once more.

"Ally", greeted Marcus, "How have you been?"

He didn't wait for my response.

"Great. So I get it. You have emotion. You can be Maggie. Now I wanna see how you are with Austin."

"Sounds good." I tried to play nonchalant. I probably ended up looking constipated.

Austin stood up from his seat and walked over beside me, not seeming the least bit nervous.

He looked at me and smirked, and despite myself I blushed.

"Alright, we'll start here", he said, monitoring to a line.

I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and we started.

Austin POV:

We were about three pages in when Marcus interrupted. Personally, I thought she was doing pretty ok. Like with most of the other girls, we had chemistry, and she knew her lines.

"Austin, I want to see more passion."

I wasn't auditioning. Anger flared inside of me.

"I want to be a king, but hey, we both don't always get what we want."

I could see Marcus from the corner of my eye getting ready to blast my head off ranting, when Ally interrupted.

"You kind of are like a King anyway. I mean in hollywood."

I turned slightly to her and gave her a cold stare.

"No one asked you."

"Don't be rude Austin..."

Before I could say anything back she spoke.

"No, it's ok Marcus. I shouldn't have interrupted. Let's just get back to this scene."

Ally POV:

I held my breath hoping that he would loose the anger in his eyes. They softened ever so slightly.

So we continued, with Austin eventually loosing his anger and trying a little harder to throw in some more passion. When he tried, he truly was an amazing actor. We were almost finished the lines on page 8 when Marcus suddenly interrupted.

"Pardon?" I asked politely, as I didn't hear what he had said. But I didn't need to, because Austin had already leaned down to my ear to whisper something, close enough that I could feel his warmth, smell his amazing smell.

"He said kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry that it has been so long. I really hope you like this chapter. Right now their kind of boring because I am still setting everything up. Anyways, thanks so much for every single follow, favorite, and review. Please, please, please leave me a review! They make me feel as if someone is actually reading what I am writing, and that I am writing this story for a reason. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally the show, concepts, or characters. I only own the story and plot. **

I stood there stunned, trying to figure out what I was going to do next. Austin Moon was so close, and it was hard to think around him. Somehow I managed.

I looked at Marcus, and his eyes were full of hope. Probably hope that somehow, miraculously, I would do what he asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him, it was the fact that he wanted me to kiss him. And something told me he got everything he wanted, and I was going to show his that in life there are exceptions. I turned my attention back on Austin, who was loving this. His smug smile said it all. It made me want to slap him, and his stupid perfect face.

"I can't kiss him Marcus!" I said, turning towards him. I couldn't decide whether I was flushed with either anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

"Uhh, Ally, why not? If you get the role, you're going to have to. And he's Austin Moon."

"I uhhh... I... got one of my wisdom teeth removed last week. I'm not allowed to kiss. Doctors orders." I said, lying through my teeth. It was really a stupid lie.

He seemed to believe it though, as he couldn't think of a reason why I wouldn't want to kiss him. Austin frowned down at me, and I gave him the best smirk that I could.

"Alright then Ally, I guess we're done here. We'll let your agency know about whether or not we need to audition you again."

"Umm. thanks." I needed to get out of there. So I grabbed all my stuff, thanked everyone, and turned to leave out the door, without looking back once at Austin Moon.

(2 weeks later)

It was hard at first, not knowing whether I had ruined my chances at an amazing role because I was stubborn and stupid. It actually kind of physically hurt.

But it was ok after the first couple of days because I finally got the call I had been waiting for. The call that would hopefully change everything. The call that would allow me to finally break away from everything bringing me down. The call that I was going to be working with Austin Moon.

I had gotten the part.

Austin POV:

Getting drunk and letting girls sit on my lap wasn't helping anyone. It wasn't helping my publicist, my pissed girlfriend, or my career. But I couldn't stop.

I had already gotten the alert on my phone.

"AUSTIN MOON SPOTTED GETTING DRUNK AGAIN!"

I already knew that the second alert on my phone would be my publicist. But I really couldn't bring myself to care. And then the girlfriend would call. Angeline. She really was beautiful. Golden brown hair, piercing green eyes, nice body. I really do care about her. I really do care.

But right now I just don't.

Ally POV:

You know the first day of school. When you're scared and hoping to make friends. Or that you're old friends still like you. That was me this morning. It was first day of filming, and even though we had already had practice reading lines together, today was where I actually had to prove I could act the part as well. The morning actually went relatively well, mostly because I wasn't nervous. And Austin Moon wasn't here. He was coming for lunch and staying to film some parts, but none with me.

So it didn't surprise me when lunch rolled around and he decided that he didn't want to eat with any of the cast or crew. It did surprise me when Austin decided to visit me in my trailer, It made me sweat.

"Hey Austin..."

**So ya. I know that it's not the best chapter, but I promise that I have some really good stuff to come. Please review, and keep reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews! Enjoy! Oh, and for those asking, yes it is an Auslly story, I promise, but the whole point of the story is to document the progress of their relationship. I really want to make it so that he doesn't just automatically love her, and she doesn't just automatically love him. Anyways, I hope you like it. :) **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally the show, concepts, or characters. I only own the story and plot of this fanfic. **

**Austin POV**

It was the same old story. Filming, becoming someone else to nail the part. I used to loved it.

Now I hate it.

But I also hate everything now. Somewhere along the way everything became so complicated. Somewhere along the way I lost a part of me. The way I say it sounds so... sappy. So emotional. And I have taught myself that emotions are not welcome, well at least the ones that can get me hurt.

I love my job, or I did. Once upon a time, this was what I wanted. But that was before everything happened. It was before... It just was a long time ago. All the media and the press just think that I am a stuck up rich boy, and maybe I have become that. But to see that spark in someone else, that girl, Ally, it makes me jealous. It makes me wish that I could rewind time. It makes me wish I could be sober more often, or that I could be a better person to the people who love me. To Angeline. To my parents, who I haven't talked to in 6 months. To my mom who keeps calling. But I can't.

I really just can't.

So when I find myself trying to find Ally, the girl with the spark, I immediately feel my heartbeat pickup. Something about this girl is intriguing. I make my way to her trailer, careful to try and draw the least amount of attention to what I am doing. I really don't need any more rumors coming back to hurt Angeline. I take a deep breath, and try to figure out why I am nervous. It's been years since i've felt nervous.

I knock.

Ally's POV

"Hey, Ally is it?"

I nod my head trying to imagine why he would be here. I thought he didn't like me. Oh God, what if he is here to embarrass me. He takes a seat, and looks up at me.

"So..." He says, awkwardly. I didn't know Austin Moon could be awkward.

"Did you need me to give you something?" I don't say it in a mean way, like the bitchy girls in my high school used to.

"I...um...Why did you want to be an actress and singer?" He asks. His question definitely catches me off guard.

"I..uh. Well I guess when I sing, I feel complete. Same with when I act. When I was younger, my mom she...died. And I was lost you know, for a while. You know how some people play sports, or dance to release frustration. When I act, I channel all of that into my character. When I write a song, I feel the emotions pouring onto the paper. It's what I was meant to do. So even if it means I live in a ratty ass apartment and have to deal with my disapproving father, I still act and sing. Cause it's me." I try to breathe. I don't know why I just said all of that.

He sits there staring at me, something in his eyes. It's not anger or judgement. It's something else. But as soon as he realizes that I am now staring back at him, the real him, he gets up without another word and leaves.

So much for a conversation.

We go out for lunch, all of the cast, because the director says we are to stiff. I guess he means that we don't know each other that well yet, and it's not helping us when we are trying to play people who are supposed to be close. Austin's beautiful girlfriend ends up joining us, and even though I really want to hate her (she's pretty, famous, and she's dating Austin), I end up talking to her most of the time. Austin has been avoiding me since our earlier run in, and I decide not to take it personally. I decide to take my moms old advice. It's most likely something thats wrong with him, not me. So I focus in on what Angeline is saying, the story she is telling.

"I really hate it when they surround me when I'm with my younger sister you know. When it's just me I don't mind, but she hates getting her photo taken. She cries on our way home most of the time."

I nod as if I understand. I have never had paparazzi follow me around, let alone been asked to take a picture with anyone. Austin decides that he needs to humiliate me by pointing out that fact.

He finally looks up from his phone over to Angeline, and then me, saying, "Ang, this is her first theatrical film, she has no interest or experience in what you're talking about."

My face flushes red, and I can tell that Angeline is chastising Austin with her expression, but I decide that I don't need her to stick up for me. I can do it myself.

"Ya, so I may not know what that feels like, but at least I appreciate it Ang." I say with emphasis on the "Ang" nickname that Austin uses usually. "The worst are those who don't know just how good they have it, the spoiled, selfish, stupid, bratty stars." I say bratty while my gaze shifts over to Austin. He frowns, and his face goes red. He stands up, his fists clenched, and excuses himself.

Then he leaves.

Austin's POV:

I feel like punching a wall right now. Really fucking hard. Usually, when I feel like this, I either go to a bar and get drunk, or go to my friend Des' house. I decide, for once in a long time, to go to Des'. On the way there, I think about Ally. Surprisingly, not in anger. Instead I feel admiration. The way she spoke about acting and singing, the way she called me out. It made me want to cry. And it was all because she reminded me of who I want to be.

He's home, I can tell by the lights on in his room. I'm not in the mood to explain to his parents why I'm here, they hate me just as much as everyone else, so I just use the old tree that's directly beside his window. Because when we were kids, we used to use it and feel bad ass. I'm about to knock on his window, when something inside of me stops my hand from moving.

I haven't talked to Des in 2 years. And it wasn't for lack of trying on his part. Des was really the best friend. Nice, supportive, a good wing man. But after what happened, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him. He was one of the people I never wanted to disappoint or hurt. But I did. You just can't face someone after that. He doesn't deserve me coming back into his life and ruining everything again, dumping all of my problems on him. God, I never think things through.

I turn away to climb back down the tree, but the window suddenly opens. But it's not Des.

It's his mom.

**So here's the thing. I really have a lot of interesting plot twists planned for this story. I really want to try to work in a mystery in this. Auslly is endgame, so don't worry. I am going to update again soon, but could you please leave a review telling me what you think. I really get motivated my reviews, and I genuinely care to hear what you think. Is this story boring? I have so much coming up. The more reviews the faster I upload, aha bribing. Anyways:**

**Review and Follow :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally the show, concepts, or characters. I only own the story and plot of this fanfic. **

Austin POV:

I never imagined that I would ever spend my friday night at the hospital, yet here I was. Something selfish inside of me twitched with the urge to party, to erase the pain, but it wouldn't change anything. It would still all be my fault.

Des almost died, and he never bothered to tell me.

Ally POV:

I never expected in a million years to stay in the same room that celebrities have stayed in. But here I am, with the gorgeous white sheets, granite counters, beautiful view. I guess thats just another perk of working on such a high budget movie. And this was going to be my home for 6 months. Ya, I was definitely excited.

I was staying on the same floor as the rest of the cast, and we had all moved in today. Well, everyone besides Austin. No one had seen him all day, and apparently he wasn't answering his phone either.

But I put him out of my mind as Jessica Hare, the Jessica Hare, asked me if I wanted to go out and eat with her and some of the other cast members our age. I, of course, agreed, and told her I just needed 5 minutes to get ready, and that I would meet her and the rest of them down in the lobby. I started to apply some mascara as my cell rung, loud, but I already knew who was calling.

It was my mom. I debated whether or not I should answer. Two years ago, my mother died. Well at least to me. She might as well have. She left me and my father to go live out her dreams of living like an irresponsible teenager. It helped that the man she left us for was the CEO of some big record label, and was rich as fuck. It also probably helped that he had a perfect little daughter who wanted to do perfect little things and had perfect little marks. I hate my mom. I hate her so much.

But you can only hate someone you really did love for so long. And I loved her so much. We used to do everything together. We used to be a family, even my dad was so much better. She doesn't acknowledge any of that though. She pretends that everything is ok. She pretends that my father isn't severely depressed. She pretends that she still cares about me, even though I know she would rather spend her time with her new step daughter. And even if she really did love and want me, I didn't care. I mean, she has invited me, when I was unemployed and trying to get a gig, to live with her and them in their huge LA home. But my dad would've fallen apart if I had left him for her. So instead, I stayed at home with my dad using the excuse of work to get away from the both of them.

I answered the phone.

"Hey." I didn't want to call her mom. She didn't deserve that title.

"Honey! How is everything? I heard about the role, so exciting! Your sister can't believe that you're working with Austin Moon. How are you?" She bombarded me with questions.

This was her. She would ask millions of questions that I really didn't care to answer. A couple of months ago, I found out that she was asking her new husband, I wouldn't call him anything else, to help me out with my singing career. Naturally I yelled at her and didn't respond to her for months. She got the message to never interfere with my career again. I didn't need her help, pity, or time. I didn't need her.

"Fine." It was all that came out of my mouth. Sister my ass.

"It must be cool though, right?"

"It is."

She was unfazed. "So I was thinking, we should go on a spa date. It would be so much fun, and I haven't seen you in forever."

"Im working."

"Oh, I know, but maybe when you have a day or two off."

"I'll let you know." AKA never going to happen.

"Ok, awesome. I will text you the dates. How's your father."

I froze. Tears pricked my eyes. She had no right. I missed her so much. But actions speak louder than words, and no matter how many spa days she plans, or how much stuff she buys me, it will never change what she did.

I hung up.

Austin POV:

I walked into the white room Dez had been staying in. For months. He was awake, and his eyes went wide in recognition. He looked at me, speechless. I looked at him, with anger and sadness and happiness. Anger, for not telling me, sadness because he didn't feel he could tell me, and happiness for finally seeing him. But I showed none of that emotion on my face. I stood there, staring at him, frowning.

"Hey brother." He had found his voice. His voice was raspy, tired. He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world, as if we talked every day.

But we didn't.

"Dez... What the fuck is this?" I tried to keep my voice level, his parents were right outside the hospital room. I had begged them to see him after his mom told me what happened and where he was. I have 10 minutes.

"Long time no see Austin Moon, shall we go out for shots?"

I flinched at his sarcasm and blatant disapproval in his eyes. He clearly still kept up with the news about what i've been doing recently.

"I..." I tried finding an excuse.

"I don't wanna hear it. You sta..." He started coughing halfway through his statement, and had to take a sip of water. "The real question is why are you here. After all this time."

"Dez, I didn't know, if I had... Look, I don't know what you've seen of heard. But you didn't tell... I'm not blaming you, but if you had cal..." I took a step forward. I couldn't say anything, there was a lump in my throat. I tried again.

"Dez, how."

"You mean how did I get here. It's pretty simple Austin. I'm sick. I got hit my a bus. Almost killed me, but you know me, always a trouper."

I finally sat down.

Dez and I had been talking for hours now, catching up talking, but never mentioning what happened and why we stopped talking. He knew that I couldn't handle that. Seeing him reminded me of the situation too much already. Not to mention being in a hospital.

His parents insisted that he rest, but he shooed them away, and we continued catching up. It was late when I checked my phone and realized that not only did I have to check in with the director, everyone was looking for me, and Dez did need rest. He looked bad. So i told him that I would call him and visit him tomorrow. And I actually planned on doing that. I looked back down at my phone and opened the email with the location.

Ally's POV:

Apparently, when you go out with Jessica Hare, not only is there paparazzi, but also fans. And a lot of them. Not to mention how hard she parties. We ended up going to dinner, and then a club. She was currently knocking down shots in the VIP area while sitting on some hot guys lap. I however, had never been to a club, let alone gotten drunk. So I stuck with just having 1 or two drinks and staying under control. When I checked my phone and saw that it was 2 am, along with my mother's texts, I decided it was time for me to go home. I asked if anyone else wanted to come with me, but apparently 2 was still early for them.

When I arrived back at the hotel, Austin was waiting for the elevator. He noticed me instantly, and I tried pulling my sweaty hair off my face.

"Hey." I said, trying to act as cool as possible, even though my head was spinning; from the drinks or seeing him I didn't know.

"Hey." Noticing my outfit, he added, "Fun time?"

I laughed a little, awkwardly. Everything about this was awkward since the last time he saw me I insulted him and vice versa. "So what floor or you on? Or do you have a house here that you're staying at. I mean, I know you're at the hotel, but maybe it's just to meet someone..." My voice trailed off as I realized I was rambling and he was smiling.

"No, not that rich. I'm on the 8th floor, and i'm assuming you are too." He said as we both went to click the same button on the elevator.

Our conversation trailed off until we got off the elevator and he went down the hallway to his room. We were about 8 rooms down from each other, but I had to ask.

"It's none of my business really but, where were you all day? Everyone was trying to find you. We even went clubbing but you weren't there and..."

"I didn't go out. Let's just say I was hanging out with an old friend." He moved some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"It's a better look on you." I said, because I felt good inside and I was willing to bet it was the alcohol talking.

"What is?" He said looking down at his clothes.

"Your sober face. I like it." And then I went into my room and crashed on my bed, falling asleep.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
